


Stuff Happens, a working title.

by ETNMystic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: This is based on a Harry Potter role-play I've been a part of. I'll update over the next school year probs.





	Stuff Happens, a working title.

Lydia Scamander, aged 14, sat by herself in the Great Hall as she wrote in a diary she had found one day on her way to a class. It had been in the girls’ lavatory and with no name she could recognize, she decided to take hold of it until perhaps someone saw it and claimed it.

But a part of her hoped that no one would. It was the only thing she found comfort in as she felt too shy to talk to anyone. On this day in particular, she was feeling incredibly anxious for a reason she couldn’t quite pinpoint.

"I've never really had much luck making friends, you know?" She wrote. 

 

Suddenly the ink disappeared and soon after appeared; it read 

"I don't see why. You are very sweet after all," making Lydia blush.

All of a sudden, she felt someone touch her shoulder, making her jump.

"Miss Scamander, are you alright?” a voice behind her asked concerned.

Lydia trembled as she saw her Head of House, Filius Flitwick, behind her. She nodded quickly. She had trouble responding verbally when she was frightened. All she could do was hope that he wouldn’t ask anything more, a hope that was soon dashed.

"How are your classes going this term?"

Still shocked, all the poor girl could do was nod. She felt as though everyone was looking at her, which made her begin to hyperventilate.

Lydia tried to turn her attention back to the diary, hoping whatever force was inside of it could bring her some comfort. Tears fell into the pages as she rocked back and forth.

"Tom, I feel like everyone's looking at me. What do I do?” 

"Leave the hall.” 

Without hesitation, Lydia grabbed the diary, got up, and ran, unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

After a few minutes of trying to inconspicuously hide from students who she thought were giving her judgmental looks, she found what she thought was an undiscovered and secluded corridor as she sat on a bench and cried. It was fact of her life that social skills were incredibly difficult. She was autistic after all. Social skills felt like a feat to her. 

After a few minutes of crying, she turned her attention back to the diary, picking up her quill and writing once again.

"I did it again, Tom. I made a fool of myself."

She rocked back and forth as she waited for a response. After a few moments, she received back the phrase: 

"People are so judgmental. They don't deserve your loving kindness. You don't need them.” 

This shocked her.

"I.....I don't?"

"Of course not," the diary responded.  
"All you need is this diary. All you need is me."

All of a sudden, Lydia heard a set of footsteps approach her. She closed her eyes, hoping that whoever was coming would pass her by. But suddenly the footsteps stopped in front of her.

Lydia opened one eye and found a very pretty girl standing above her. She had dirty blonde hair and wide grey eyes that seemed to be permanently surprised.

“Hello there,” the girl responded in a calm lyrical voice that made Lydia feel unnaturally relaxed, which actually made her feel both confused and nervous.  
“I'm Luna. Who might you be?” she continued, staring a bit into the hall behind Lydia.

In an attempt to escape mentally, she tried zoning out, but this girl seemed to bring her back into reality. Still a bit frightened, all she could do was nod. Then suddenly her head dropped in shame. She’d been taught in muggle social skills classes that a nod was the wrong answer for a question like this.

"I'm sorry," Lydia whispered in shame.

After a few moments, she looked back up. Luna’s expression hadn’t changed. It was still calm and spacey.

"You don't seem to want talk to me right now,” she said calmly.

"No, I do," Lydia whispered scared that this girl would never talk to her again.

Part of her did want someone to talk to. Aside from the diary, Lydia didn't really have any friends. Plus the girl seemed nice enough.

“Oh, alright then," Luna said.

"Sit?" Was all Lydia could get out. She was starting to feel slightly comfortable. Something about this girl put her more at ease sooner than most.

With a nod, Luna sat down beside her and began to talk about one of her theories about the ministry. As Luna went on, Lydia listened intently, idly dropping the diary as she heard more about heliopaths and the Rotfang Conspiracy. 

It seemed as though no time had passed at all when Luna got up to leave.

“I’m afraid I must be going. It seems the nargles have stolen my shoes again and they generally like to hide them on colder days."

Lydia looked down and noticed that, indeed, Luna was shoeless.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked in an equally soft and breathy Irish dialect, as though she and Luna were sisters or even mother and daughter as Luna seemed to have some more emotional maturity than her.

“Bit,” Luna shrugged.   
“But it’s alright. My mum always said ‘Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect.’”

Something in Lydia’s mind sensed that this aforementioned mother was out of the picture. 

“How did she die?” Lydia asked.

Luna showed little shock of Lydia knowing that her mum was dead.

“She was experimenting with spells—“

“—And one of them went badly wrong?” Lydia finished.

Luna nodded. 

“How did you know?”

“My mum died the same way,” she sighed, feeling unnaturally comfortable about telling her this.  
“I was there when it happened.”

“Same here.”

Lydia's eyes widened. Perhaps she and this girl had more in common than she thought.

"Well, I'd love to talk more, but I really must be going. I'll see you......"

Luna trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"Lydia," Lydia replied.  
"Lydia Scamander."

Luna smiled at her. 

"That's a lovely name, Lydia Scamander."

Lydia blushed slightly as Luna waved goodbye before skipping off to find her shoes.  

As soon as Luna had left, Lydia went back to the diary. Picking it up and her spirits now unnaturally high, she wrote. 

"Tom, I think I made a friend.” 

What came in return was a nasty response. 

“They may seem like a friend now, but no one at Hogwarts is trustworthy. They’re all terrible!"

“Oh no, not this one,” Lydia responded back.  
“She’s very kind and I think she likes me.”

“You are far too naive, sweet Lydia. And that attracts terrible people. They’ll want to devour you and your innocence. You’d best be careful."

All of a sudden, she heard another set of footsteps, but when she looked up, she saw a face grinning at her hungrily and she gave a small shriek. 

It was Peeves, the resident Poltergeist of Hogwarts.

“Little itty innocent Scamandy!” he teased.  
"Always seeing the world through rose-colored spectrespecs!"

“Whatever,” she huffed as she turned her attention back to the diary.

She was wondering when some real adventure was going to happen to her. But little did she know what the spirit that possessed the diary had in store for her.


End file.
